


The Lady...

by BunnyRabbit246



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BFF Rose Tico, Bathed in Comfort, DILF Finn, Edging, F/M, Face grinding, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Cassian, Pet Names, Pillow Princess :), Pregant Jyn Erso, Sex Worker Kylo Ren, Sexual Mindfulness, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Writer Rey (Star Wars), Young Paige Tico, cusing with passion, fingering with sweetness, kissing lots of kissing, shower foreplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyRabbit246/pseuds/BunnyRabbit246
Summary: “Rey it’s not too late to change your mind. I’m not sure of the etiquette of canceling on a sex worker but, I’m sure you’re not the first woman to get cold feet.”“Of course, I have cold feet, but I’m sick of still being a…” Rey kept her voice low to keep from advertising her embarrassment. “I want to be touched. I can’t keep waiting for Prince Charming. That perfect man that wears flannel, reads Bronte, bakes bread, and is desperately in love with me. That would love to gently, passionately, and joyfully make love to me.”Rey hires a sex worker to insure an enjoyable first time.Escorted AUEdited 08/06/20 (Chapter 1)Edited 08/22/20 (Chapter 2)Edited 08/22/20 (Chapter 3)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	1. The Lady and The Scarlet Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the typical meet-cute between a Virgin and a Sex Worker

Rey Palpatine sat in the back-corner booth slipping her extra hot chia latte in a crowded diner among the Sunday brunch crowd. While trying to manage the largest case of nerves, she kept her eyes on the entrance. Giving her hands occupied, Rey was methodically folding a paper napkin in tight halves. She practically jumped when her cell went off in her purse but is relieved it was just Rose.

Slipping on her earbud, “Is Uber Dick there yet?” Rose is speaking over the loud, chaotic sounds of her daughter’s birthday party.

Rolling her eyes, “No, Uber Dick is not here. He’s not due for another twenty more minutes. Did Paige like her gift? I wasn’t sure what to get her.”

“Don’t worry, she will love anything Auntie Rey gifts her. Might I say how proud I am that you are doing this? To take such radical ownership of your sexuality, you are my hero.”

With a flutter of feelings, Rey kept her eyes on the front door. “Oh God, Rose. I’m not curing cancer but thank you.”

“Come on, I’m a boring suburban housewife spending this weekend with a house full of rumbustious Disney princesses. I must serve vegan, gluten-free cupcakes because everyone is allergic to everything. Also, I’m concerned that my daughter might be the Regina George of her playgroup. I’m dying here! No, babe, not everyone gets ice cream; double-check the list.” Hearing her talking to Finn. Then she came back to the phone. “I can’t believe you decided to do this. You get to have all the fun.”

“Really? Fun? I’m surrounded by perfect Instagram families taking foodie selfies while I’m waiting for a hooker. Yeah, I’m living my best life.”

“Well, if you’re going to pay it, you should hopefully be having fun. Also, Uber Dick dick better look like it was handcrafted by God herself, or you should demand a refund.”

Rey laughed, feeling herself relax a bit. “You are way too invested in this plan.”

“Look, but seriously if you get a weird or creepy feeling, just leave. Just be safe, okay?” Rey hearing the concern in Rose’s voice.

“I’ll be careful. We’ve already communicated for the last few days seems professional and respectful in emails. Also, you got those referrals from your clients at the spa.”

“Sixteen referrals,” Rose corrected. “That man must really know his way around a clit. I haven’t heard these women give such glowing reviews since they discovered vaginal steaming.”

“Well, that’s reassuring, nothing trusting my virginity to a bunch of ‘Karens’” She tucked the tightly folded napkin behind the sugar caddy.

“Are you okay? It’s not too late to change your mind. I’m not sure of the etiquette of canceling on a sex worker but, I’m sure you’re not the first woman to get cold feet.”

“Of course, I have cold feet, but I’m sick of still being a virgin” Rey kept her voice low so no one could hear. “I want to be kissed. I want to be touched. I can’t keep waiting for a Prince Charming that wears flannel, reads Bronte, bakes bread, and can’t help but fall desperately in love with me.”

“Oh, sweetie…”

Interrupting Rose, “I’ve been talking to my therapist about this for months. This is keeping me from getting close to anyone – even the few men who’ve seemed interested in me.”

Rey made it through high school and college without having sex or even a date. After that, she dated off and on, but it never got close to the bedroom. Rey became more and more self-conscious about her sexual inexperience. Men assumed she had a typical sexual/social life of a 27-year-old woman. The humiliation of admitting to still being a virgin caused her to push men away. The fear of emotional vulnerability that it would take to share that fact always won out over the desire for any physical intimacy.

She took a long drink from her chai tea. “If only I was as good at this man/woman thing as I am about writing about it in my books.”  
  
“No kidding, your stories are the best. The love scenes are so good.” Rose said with a giggle  
  
Breezing by her compliment, “Anyone can write sex scenes. All you need is some basic knowledge of anatomy and have the right “dirty” vocabulary.” She checked the time on her phone, “I’m going to let you go. He should be here any minute.”

Rose in full-on mama bear mode, “Okay, but you better call me, or I am putting out an Amber alert.”

“Okay… I’m hanging up right now. You’ll be the first person I call, okay bye.” She turned her phone to silent and tucked it into her purse.

Rey looked around the café to see if a man seemed to be looking around for someone. Seeing no one, she turned around just in time to see him walk through the door. Sitting up taller to get a better look at his face. The bold slope of his nose, the tips of his generous ears, his longish black hair, and the centerpiece of his face was the thin red line across his face; all of it made a compelling package. The scar ran from his hairline to his chin on the right side of his face. Gorgeous but certainly not in the traditional sense. It would be too much to hope that he was looking for her.

He seemed so self-possessed and posed, a Byronic hero she would write in her books. His tall, brawny limbs moved with a masculine grace. With perfectly tailored grey trousers, crimson cashmere V-neck sweater, and his suede slip-on, every piece seemed chosen to accentuate his robust form. There was an energy around him that invited you to come closer to him.  
  
His eyes roamed the room as she wondered if he was alone or waiting for someone. Rey’s appointment alert went off; now, he was officially late for they met up. She thought how humiliating it is to be stood up by the “Uber Dick.” She was about to send a frustrated text to Rose when this rich deep voice from just behind her, “Rey?”

Looking up at him in disbelief, hoping he didn’t notice she was fawning the whole time he’s been in the café.

He asked again, “Is it, Rey?”

She nodded at a complete loss for words.

With a warm smile, he reached out to shake her hand, “I’m Kylo Ren.” Her fingers practically disappeared in his lightly callused hand. It wasn’t that hard to imagine how easily she likewise could disappear in his arms.

She quickly tried to recover with a smile. Hoping it seemed natural, not graceless. Rey got a better look at his scar, standing in from of him. Every scar tells a story; this one looks more like a mystery. If there is one thing Rey was an expert on is scars.

“Do you want to talk here, or would you rather talk somewhere else.” Kylo nodded to the door politely,

Grabbing her purse, “Leaving is probably a good idea. We can go over to the park; it’s a beautiful day.”

While crossing the street, Rey tried some casual conversation. Rey was curious about the origin of such a different name; it sounded Russian, possibly Slovak. “Kylo is an interesting name. What is it short for?”

Answering with a polite smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “It’s short for Kylo.”

“So Kylo is your real name?”

“No, I changed my name to protect the guilty.” Answering with a blank expression.

Amused by his vague answer, “Okay, so that ends the small talk portion of the program. I guess let’s talk about what we are here to talk about. Should we have a sit?”  
  
Kylo pointed out an empty bench that was away from the bike/walk trail and playground. “There is a base price. That gets you an entire evening. If you would prefer something in the afternoon that can be accommodated. I don’t offer anything by the hour. Did you have any issues about the prices?” Considering she was a best-selling author with a master’s degree from Yale in Comparative Literature, the fee wasn’t going to be a problem.  
  
“No, I have explained the services and about how much it would cost. Also, I know you only take cash.” A smile pulled on her lips as Kylo sat down next to her on the bench, sipping his coffee.  
  
“Also, we can do whatever you like for the evening. I do have a few services. I don’t provide golden showers, scat, pictures, video, drugs, food kink, fisting, breath play, age play, pain play threesomes, bondage, or bareback.”  
  
Asking out of idle curiosity, “I’m surprised you don’t do threesomes or bondage. Those are popular fantasies. Does that cut out potential clients for you?”

“I’m not answering any questions about my clients.” Kylo scratched at the top of his scar.

He stood up, reaching out for her empty cup on the way to the trash can. Afraid she offended him or asked something too personal, it was hard to tell with Kylo. That was probably by design.

Sitting down closer than before, “I can act as an escort or play any part if you want. If you want anything sexual, that will cost extra and must be requested beforehand.”

With a deep breath, “Well, like I said on the phone, I want sex; anything beyond that I haven’t given much thought.”

Kylo nodded. “Well, just keep in mind each sexual act is priced differently, just like I explained in the email.

“I did have a question about the pricing. Why is it more expensive to go down on you than it is for you to go down on me? That seemed odd to me.”

“Generally speaking, there are two types of women that ask to perform fellatio: #1 They want to play out a “bad girl” fantasy. #2 They want to perfect their skills for their partners or future partners. All of that takes a lot of control, patience, and guidance. Sometimes they get impatient with any type of refractory period if they also want vaginal sex. Then the question of what to do with the inevitable end product. Many women think they like what they saw in porn, but some quirkily realize they don’t. So high risk of disappointing a client and likely losing a client hence higher fee.”  
  
Shaking her head in disbelief, “Well, that answers my question. Who knew fellatio was minefield?” His mouth twitched in an almost laugh.  
  
“So, let’s talk about what you do want.” Kylo leaned back on the bench.  
  
“I’m not sure what I want or even what I like.’’ Rey push through her embarrassment refused to look away. “My first experience should be a positive experience, of course. It is usually awkward from everything I’ve heard, like dancing with someone with two left feet. I don’t want that for myself.”

Without batting an eye, “What kind of physical experiences have you had in the past?”  
  
Feeling a lump of anxiety in the back of her throat, “I’ve kissed men, made-out a few times at college parties. Sometimes it went a little farther than that, but it never got farther than that with anybody. Those few times were okay, but I didn’t want to go through with it.”  
  
Leaves danced at their feet, “What about when you’re alone? Do you have a hard time reaching orgasm, or can you easily please yourself?”  
  
“No, no, I can’t orgasm.” With a rueful sigh, feeling an embarrassed tear roll down her cheek, “Honesty, I’ve just stopped trying” Kylo handed her a handkerchief. “Thank you.”  
  
After a beat, he spoke, “In my opinion, we need two nights to create a pleasurable experience. One night to get comfortable with me, learn what you enjoy. If you are satisfied with me and how that goes the next night, we can have sex. Of course, you can choose to have just one night, or if you need more nights, that’s up to you.  
  
Rey mulled it over for a bet. Her plan originally was one and done but, he made a good point. If she waited this long to have sex, give it two nights to ensure a good experience. “Are you free Friday?”  
  
“Yes, I am. Did you want to have dinner or go out beforehand?”  
  
“No, thank you. I think we’ll need to use the whole time to work on my goal.” Confident about her decision, “I’ll text you the hotel information when I’ve made the reservation.”  
  
“Sounds good; I look forward to Friday.” Kylo standing up, politely smiled down at her. “Feel free to contact me with any questions or concerns.”  
  
She stood up next to him. “I do have one question. Have you ever had a virgin for a…” looking for the right word, “client in the past?”  
  
With an inscrutable look, “I’ll see you on Friday, Rey” He then walked away down the park.  
  
Rey just looked at him walking away, “So a hooker and a virgin are going to walk into a hotel.” With a perplexed mildly amused air, as she walked to her car.


	2. The Lady’s Dressmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Problems / Wardrobe Problems / Jyn Has No Chill

Rey’s writing desk is littered with scribbled on post-its, multi-colored ultra-fine point Sharpies, a forgotten cup of coffee, and granola bars wrappers. Being on deadline, her desk was a ridiculous mess until she delivered her manuscript. Her first book was just a silly hobby, she worked on it off and on for 2 year while she was in grad school. Now she writes best sellers that get translated into other languages.

For the last seven years, the entirety of her writing career, Poe has worked every one of books. Between the both of them they came up with a winning bankable formula for bestsellers. The heroine: sweet shy smart virgin, the hero: over-sexed scoundrel with a heart of gold, and their everlasting faithful carnal love. All the loves scenes were the perfect blending of bodies without hesitation or anxiety.

While she loved writing her love stories and takes great pride in all her books. Lately though the books were becoming more a product of commodity then creativity. Rey has been writing since she could hold a pencil. Clever ideas in the corners of her books or scraps of papers. In an over large storage tub in her closet are journals since she was a teen. She had many ideas but never had the confidence or time to do anything with them.

The journals also have all the tears, fears, and victories of her life. Pages of the grief of a young girl that lost her parents, the fear of not making her Grandfather proud, and the hope that she could be whole one day. It was the story that she was scared to tell. The story she was scared she wouldn’t do justice. There is nothing worse for a writer then a story you’re not talented enough to write.

She /finished working on her book for the night. Closing the laptop, she jumped into shower. Mulling over writing, Rey took a long shower trying to wash her frustrations down the drain.

Her hair was still damp, she came to bed wrapped in a robe. Rey was working rose water cream over her arms. Siting brushing out her hair on the edge of the bed, a day writing caught up with her. The call of sleep was deafening, as she laid the brush on the bedside table. Ray tucked herself into bed wearing plush hotel robe from her last book tour. Her hands tucked under her head as her eyes drifted close.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
For the last hour, Rey changed her clothes half a dozen times. Nothing seemed right. Everything seemed dated like a faded version of herself. She wanted to walk into that hotel unfazed and posed. Rey couldn’t wouldn’t do it with anything she owed in that closet. She sat on the edge of her bed, “We are not wearing any of that.”.

“Siri call Fairy Godmother”

“Rey, you are on speaker. Cassian say hi.”

Parroting his wife, “Hi Rey.”

“Hi, Cassian do you mind if I steal your wife for a moment”

“Sweetie, hold on a second.” Jyn switched off speaker but Rey could hear her talking to someone in Spanish in the background.

“Am I interrupting something? I can call back later.”

“No, you are not interrupting. Cassian was just dropping off my lunch. He makes me drink this godawful wheatgrass shot. I appreciate he wants to keep me and the baby healthy but at what cost. Why can’t he be lazy and blissfully ignorant like most husbands. Rey….okay I’m listening, you said something about clothes.”

“I have a date Friday. I don’t have a dress to wear. Can you help me ”

“Sorry, could your repeat that I think I’m having an audio hallucination.”

“Which part the date part or the dress part.”

“I need a dress for a date I have on Friday. You wouldn’t happen to know someone that could help me with that?” She could hear Jyn excited gasp

“Come in today I can have the dress steamed and altered by Thursday.” Jyn’s voice bubbling with joy. “Have so many dresses that will be perfect. I’m thinking sweetheart necklines, backless silks, or possibly scarlet tartan. Oh my god, you’re going to need shoes and an evening bag. I promise to make this as painless as possible.”

“I know you will. Let me just get ready I should be there in twenty” Rey smiled leaving her apartment. for once she’s leaning into Jyn’s enthusiasm.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Talking thought the dressing room door “Jyn, I’ve been here for two hours let’s just give up.” Rey unzipped the royal blue dress and put in back on the hanger. Taking the dress from Rey, “What was wrong with that one? The blue brought out the color of your eyes.”

She poked her head around the door “True, but also the slit was so high the world could be my Gynecologist.”

Laughing Jyn comes back with another dress, “Okay, please try this one. I’m sure this is the one”

“You said that six dresses ago.” Taking the dress with a groan into the dressing room

“Fashion hope springs eternal. That happens to be my own spin on the little black dress. Just give it a chance.”

At first it looked plain compared to the other dresses. This was the only dress that was in black and was just past knees. It’s a delores swing dress with three quarter sleeves. Slipping it over her head, she saw the crimson lining. The v hinted at more cleavage than she was use too, but the cut made the most of her slender figure.

When she came out of the dressing room, “What do you think? I like the lining, that’s different. It’s a little low in the front but, its okay. Right?” Rey shook out the full skirt, getting a feel for the dress.

With a smirk Jyn stood behind her looking into the three-way mirror adjusting the red wide bow in the back, “Oh I think okay is an understatement, Ms. Palpatine. You look gorgeous.” Jyn walked around her checking the fit, looking at the hem line, and putting pins here and there. “So tell me about this date? What’s he like.”

“Well he’s” Looking for the safe vague answer. “He’s sharp, polite, with a dry sense of humor.”

“Sounds lovely so what does this gentleman do for a living” Jyn helping her out of the dress

She took refuge back in the dressing room, “Well he does freelance work” Rey slid the dress off and hung it back on the hanger.

Jyn keeps talking to her though the door “ He must be nice to be in demand, to be able to make his own hours, get to pick who he works with, and of course get to eat pussy for a living.”

Wincing at her words, “Fuuuck”. Rey felt all the oxygen leave her body. She sheepishly came out of the fitting a room handing over the dress.

“I don’t think you have to bother with a new dress. I’m pretty sure if you showed up in floral mumu with crocs, you are still going to get lucky.”

“I guess Rose told you about…”

“You mean Uber Dick?”

“He has a name.” she mumbled to herself

“Don’t change the subject, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, Rey.”

“The last time you asked me about my love life, you created a Tinder account behind my back.”

“In my defense, I was taking hormone injections and not in my right mind.”

“When I confessed over margaritas that I didn’t have vibrator. You gave me $200 gift certificate to Adam and Eve for my birthday.”

“Well you shouldn’t buy your first toy on the cheap.”

Shaking her head in disbelief, “Sometimes being friends with you is like being friends with a force of nature like gravity or nuclear fusion.”

“Look I know I go over the top sometimes, but I hope you know I mean well. Also, I would be remiss if I didn’t say that this doesn’t seem like a good idea.”

Rey deflated at her words “You know why I want this dress?”

“I’m guessing because you wanted to look nice for your “date”.”

“If I wanted to dress for a man, I’d showed show up pasties and panties. Jyn, I want this dress because I deserve this dress. I want sex so I hired a sex worker.”

“Isn’t one of the few biological advantages to being a woman is we don’t have to pay for sex. Dick is free and plentiful.”

“Have you seen the plentiful available dick out there?”

“So, you buy a dress?”

“I buy a dress.”

Jyn relaxed “You know I could close the shop early. We can shop for a dress then get some classy yet vaguely slutty lingerie.”

Smiling “I have a surprising amount of vaguely and completely slutty lingerie. Most of which, the tags are still on them.”

With a campy hand over her heart, “Lingerie with the tags still on them? That is the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.” Jyn teased with Rey rolling her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is Rey. I have reserved a suite at The Mandalorian for Friday. Does 7pm still work for you?

**_Yes. Have you decided what you want?_ **

I’ve been thinking about everything that you said and I have an idea.


	3. The Lady Under The Water Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna leave this "First Appointment" right here...  
> Enjoy :)

Packing her laptop into her black carry-on suitcase, Rey finishes packing to get downstairs to meet her Uber. Checking her iPhone, she dumped the rest of her unfinished tea down the drain. She grabbed her purse, locked up the apartment and headed downstairs. 

Someone walked pass her ducking under an awning, “Fuck the rain" Rey heard them grumble. Opening her black and pink poke-a-doted oversized umbrella against the steady rain. As soon as she found the cross street, she got the notification they were 5 minutes away. The Uber came to a gentle stop, the driver hoped out to help with bag. They packed her bag in the trunk as she slipped into the back seat. 

Hearing her iMessage alert, as she latches her seat belt. Seeing the half-dozen missed texts, she doesn’t even bother to look at them before burying her phone back into her purse. Looking out the window, watching the rain slide off the window. There was is flutter in her stomach with a growing blush on her cheeks.

The day she confirmed for tonight, after dress shopping with Jyn, she texted explicitly what she wanted. Then like a waiter in the five-star restaurant, he listed off all the specials off the menu. Between his recommendations and her sexual curiosity, there she was twenty-five from seeing him again. She reached out with a finger tracing a raindrop sliding down the windshield, with a smile. 

Pushing though the large glass and brass doors of The Mandalorian Hotel, she dragged her carry-on behind her talking on her iPhone.

“It’s Friday night, Poe talking about release dates and book tours is not a good way to start the weekend.” She calmly moved the phone away from her ear. “Poe… Poe, take a breath. I think you’re worrying over nothing they haven’t given us a release date. I’m one elevator ride away from my weekend so I’m hanging up now, give Zorii my love.”, then she finally turning off her phone. 

Poe could be so hyperbolic, sometimes. He swings from Doomsayer to “I’m your fan”. When there were rumors Rebel Books was going to be bought out by First Order Publishing, he spent three weeks panic planning what to do. He all but ask for her assurances to be written in blood that she would follow him where he went. 

As she hung up with Poe, she stepped up to the check-in desk. “Good evening, Ms. Palpatine. Pleasure to see you again.” A genial young woman with a bob hair cut with platinum blond hair and orange low lights greets her wearing with a brass nametag: Bridget B. Abrams. “We have your suite all ready for you. Well you needing to book you regular massage or spa appointment.” She was often here to hold up to finish manuscripts or cloister herself away from all distractions. Rose worked out of the salon here recommending the spa’s lavender and rosehip soak when she was battling a vicious case of insomnia. 

“No, I don’t think so not as this point.” She took her credit card out while, Bridget typed away her check-in. 

With her eyes in the screen, “Philip Altman has already arrived. He just went up.” Looking up for a beat. “Would you be needing one or two keys for this stay.”

“Two, please.” Rey looked up at the oversized analog clock behind. It was 7:08pm.   
After running my card and handing me my keys, “Will you need some help with your bags?”

“No, but could you ring the room please?” 

Dialing on the office phone, “Would you like me to leave him a message?”

“No just let him know I’m on the way up, thank you.” She walked toward the bank of elevators. 

XXX 

The mirrored elevator door closed on her, she looked at herself in the reflective surface. There was her face, there was her red cashmere twin set, black capri skinny pants, with matching teardrop earrings. Freshly styled hair, check. Freshly polished Essie Bordeaux on the tips and the toes, check. Freshly treaded perfectly styled eyebrows, check. With a small smile, Rey toyed with one pearl earring waiting for the doors to open.

Letting herself into to the suite, a lovely floral greeted her. On the round maple entryway table was an overlarge arrangement of violets, lilies, and lilacs. Rey placed the payment on the entryway table. He was very specific about where he wanted the envelope placed. She leaned over to enjoy the smell of the arrangement.

The suite’s seating room has an immaculate white sofa, entertainment center cabinet, an oversized mahogany writing desk, and floor to ceiling windows looking over the skyline. Tiffany lamps light up the beige on white geometrical paintings round the room. She parked her bags by the long table behind the sofa. 

The bathroom was designed for maximum luxury, with two deep sinks with brushed nickel fixtures. A distressed metal ornate rectangle mirror hung over the vanity. Rey brushed her lacquered fingers across the cool vanilla marble counter. There is the usual basket of towels and a china dish of toiletries between the sinks. The walk-in closet sized shower took up most of the bathroom, with a block of matching marble serving as a bench and multi-head shower fixtures. The only thing different was a pair of black briefs and the sound of a shower running. 

With a deep breath, she opened both doors to the gorgeous view of steamy water running over every muscled line of Kylo’s back. The smell of his skin filled her head, as she slowly took off her clothes. He kept his back while washing his chest. She watched the trail of soap rolling off his body and down the drain. Stepping out of her pants, her mouth watered watching his muscles ripple just under his skin. 

“See something you like?” He finally turned around sweeping his hair from his impossibly deep eyes. She took a deep breath as her panties to join her bra on the floor. Reacted with a dreamy smile, he leaned against the frame of the shower door, “You’re late, Girly Girl. I was going to start without you.”

Rey took a half-step closer “Really, can I watch? I have some singles in my purse...” Yelping with giggles as his arms suddenly grasp her waist as he lifts her into to shower. Holding her under the sprays looking for all her tickle spots, Rey wriggled, arched, and squirmed in his arms. 

“Stopstopstopstop” she gasped out “I’llbegoodI’llbegood” she could barely catch her breath though her laughter. 

Through her lightheaded blur, his face was half-warm and half-mischief. His strong naughty hands seem to be everywhere spreading giggles and torment. She tried to resist, tried to pull away, and fight his hands, but not too terribly hard. 

When he found the dip at the base of her back, Kylo’s hands became more deliberate. Holding Rey close tracing random shapes across her shoulders, her ribs, her bottom, and arms. She bit her lips to keep from trembling. Rey’s hazel eyes drifting close inhaling the gingerbread and spring grass smell of his skin. She was boneless and touch starved. Praying that he couldn’t feel how fast her heart is beating in her chest. With every random brush, or touch of his body, Rey needed more. 

Her finger reached up connecting the beauty marks on his face. Seeing the deep exhale, he reached out to trace his thin red scar that ran over his face. Before she could, he gently drew her hand away from his scar. Pressing with both hands flat on his chest, nuzzling against him. 

“Aren’t you going kiss me? Don’t you want me” giving him her best pouting brat look as he looked down at her. 

Kissing soft, lazy, and smiling, her hands rose cup his cheeks. His full lips quickly caught her cupid bowed lips. Kylo opened his mouth to invite her deeper into his mouth. Rey’s fingertips moved over muscled groves of his abs. His hands drifted up the side of her body, teasing the outside shape of her tits. The only sounds around them was the sound of the water and their breath. Rey let her eyes drift close feeling pleasure blanketing her. His long blunt fingers running across her tits, arms, face, and ass. For once all her words and nervous energy evaporated she was blank and boneless. 

Their flush bodies kissing with a playful want turning to a delicious frustration, filling the room with sighs and moans. Rey reveling in his smiles: seen and felt. His cock rolled against her hip. She grabbed his shoulders to keep standing. Rey moaned feeling his blunt long fingers massaging her tits, rolling her nip with his thumb. 

Bending to suck kiss one then the other. “Taste perfect… so soft…”, whispering as he moved her into the marble title wall. She was dazzled resting the back of her head against the tile wall. Her eyes drifted open as the back his hand stroked across her cheek. 

He was so close he could count the individual lashes of midnight sky eyes. With a hint of a smug smile, “You still with us, girly girl? You didn’t drift off, did you?” 

Her lips twisted with faux annoyance, “Fuck you, Gorgeous”. 

Laughing, pulling her lips crashing back to his. Her fingers dig/slid over his shoulders and across his back. A purr of male approval as his mouth slanted to deepen his kiss. Their lips sliding against each other, with her small nails digging into his shoulder. 

Whining against his lips, “Touch me Please Touch me” taking his right hand from her breast sliding it down toward her cunt. Rey knows that he was holding back not giving her enough. 

He pulled away from her lips resting his forehead against her shoulder. She let out a shaky giggle as the tips of his blunt fingers ghosted between her legs. He lifted her leg over his hip, her hand combed through his hair pulling at him. Delicious nerves heated the back of her neck, feeling him spread her lips with a smooth pass of his fingers. He kept sliding pass between her lips slow then slower then back again. Giggling, as her body trembled with each stroke. 

Standing cheek to cheek, whispering in her ear “Having a good time girly, girl.” As his index and middle finger found her clit, he began to edge the pleasure into a firm, idle touch. 

He licked the fingers that were playing with her, with a hooded stare 

“Obviously, can’t you tell” her voice cracking with a small laugh while he started playing with her clit: mixing rubbing, stroking, rolling it gently between the tips of his fingers, 

Building to something just out of her reach, every inch of her skin was yummy and alive. She was focusing on feeling rolling though her body but the questions started in her head. 

Am I going to come?  
Am I taking too long come?  
Will I seem pathetic if I can’t?   
Should I fake it?  
Maybe my body just can’t? 

Just shy of slipping a finger into her cunt, all the breath left her body. Nerves frosted her limbs the want and the worry doing battle in her head. Kylo’s voice pushed through her thoughts, “Too much? Do you need to stop?” Kylo’s voice was soothing reassuring, “Rey, please look at me. I need you to tell me what you need”

Staring at their feet listening to the water fall off their skin, taking a shaky breath she looked up into concerned eyes. “Sorry, I just… I really want this… I don’t know what…” her hands combed though her wet hair. He gave her space to gather herself, the seconds ticked by, as she calmed her nerves looking into his eyes.

“Rey?” the hint of smile came to his face, “Slower?” 

Shaking her head yes, matching his smile, “Slower.” 

He reached out to test the water, before for moving to let her step under to the water. Rey quieted her mind as he started to wash her back. The soothing drag of the soapy cotton washcloth slowly dragging up, down, and crisscross her body. Her mind was getting carried away with fears, she concentrated on her breathing like her therapist taught her to do when her “feelings got too big for her”. Arms wrapped around her from behind, she concentrated on the smell of the soap, the sound of the water, and the feel of his warm skin. 

A slow exhale drifted from her lips, feeling his lips press on her temple. Resting her hands on his arms, Rey traced spirals over his forearm resting the back of her head on his chest. 

He was the first to break the silence, “Ready to get out, girly girl?”. 

Rey turned in his arms meeting his eyes, “Yeah.” 

Stepping out first to hold out a towel for her. Rey is facing the mirror as he dried her. Starting down her arms, across her tummy, down her thighs, and up her back. As she stood blushing at her own reflection, Kylo tucked her into the suite’s commentary ivory cotton robe. 

Their eyes met in the mirror, as he put back on his black boxer briefs. Rey just gazed over how gorgeous he looks, obviously not in the usual definition of the word, but to her in this moment it was the only word that came to mind. Her hand itched to smooth though his hair, trace over the muscled male lines of his body and pull his hands back between her legs.

Showing him a tiny smile turning to face him, “Hey, Siri what time is it?” Her phone responded from her bag in the other room, “The time is 9:38pm” 

“So what do you want to do with a little over two hours.” Kylo’s expression reminded her of their first meeting: polite and blank. He didn’t make a move to touch her or chose the space between them. 

Figuring she had nothing to lose, “I was lo… enjoying” looking for the right words with a sigh “you touching me it felt so good, but then I got into my head.” 

“Rey, we can do anything you want or we can do nothing. I’m here to help without pressure or expectation. I know you know this: You own your body and all the pleasure it can give you, with or without an orgasm.” That playful reassuring smile returned, “So Rey, what would you like to do with the rest of our time.”

Taking a moment, “Could you join me on the bed to see what happens?” 

“Absolutely, girly girl.” He leaned in for a quick kiss on the forehead, before leaving her in the alone in the bathroom. 

Unlike the last time she was physical with someone, she had no immediate need to run away to scrub all evidence of them off her body. As she looked at herself in the mirror, with her straight hair tangled about her face, her skin glowed rosy lush, and one glaring purpling souvenir on the side of her left shoulder, she looked like she was having a really great time. If Rey both walked out of this suite without another touch from Kylo, this would still be an amazing night.

After a few mins ticked by, Rey came out of the bathroom. She stood leaning in the doorway, looking at Kylo sitting back against the head board with the comforter around is middle his lap. It was a calming sight. She let herself imagine, a faceless husband in his place, waiting for her to come to bed. Slowly walking toward the bed, reaching out with her fingertips brushing his cheek. Hearing her heart pounding in her ears, feeling his cheek turning to kiss the palm of her hand. No words she needed to say, she leaned over to meet his lips, holding onto this moment.

Feeling his toothy smile against her lips, he pulled her astride his stretched legs pulling off the belt of her robe. Sharing that untethered joy of skin, muscle and want. It swirled around her setting her teeth on edge. She sat up keeping herself just above him. Rey impatiently pulled her arms out of the sleeves as their lips played. Leaning back pulling Kylo on top of her. His deep groan as soft tits flatted against his chest offered her the best kind of encouragement. 

Rey raise her hips almost bowing her back as the kisses turned deeper. She subtlety started to grind against his cock stretching behind his boxer briefs. His fingers dug into her hips as they fell into a building rhythm. Kylo’s rocking deliberate and firm with her hips meeting every stroke. 

A needy moan passed her lips, “Oh fuck… So good.” wanting more pressure on her clit, 

His body edging against hers, it kept her in that delicious feeling, rather than thinking about any other thing in the world. They were generous nose to freckled nose, with their bodies flush. Kylo’s strong hands slowed her hips, kissing her neck traveling down her body. His hands started to drift down between her breasts down to the middle of her soft tummy. Looked up at her, “I can stop, girly girl. Do you want to stop?” his voice vibrated just below her belly button. 

With no bashful hesitation or look of shyness, “No, gorgeous. Please keep going.”

Rey watched his thick head of hair slide down her body. Feeling his hot breath against her wet lips, moaning as she was just inches away from his mouth. 

Seconds ticked by as his nose nuzzling the hair just above her cunt, “Fuck… How do you smell this good.” 

Taking a shaky inhale, her tender thighs melting open under his fingers running up and down her inner thighs. Soon he was methodically kissing up and down each thigh reaching closer to her cunt but then teasing away. Those mischievous looking up at her, kissing and licking her lips, finally moving just a breath away from her weeping clit. Kylo hooked his arms under her legs pulling her in close. The most amazing open-mouth kiss shuffled though her body as his mouth would drift toward, away, and round her clit. He was changing rhythms and pressures, until she was digging her short nails into his scalp. She could feel every contour of his face grinding into her as his tongue fucked her. 

Rey feeling his strong hands propping up her bottom up with a pillow. His hand reached up to rest on her tummy looking up into her dazed eyes. 

Wiping his face against her thigh, “Does that feel good? Do you want more, girly girl.” 

“Please… more.” as the moan left her lips his fingers reacted. 

He began licking and gently touching just inside her. Then a middle finger curled upwards and moved in and out against the roof of her cunt. Kylo’s mouth started massaging her clit again, as a second finger fell into rhythm with the first. Pleasure doubled, tripled with every stroke, every growl of approval coming from his body to her cunt. After a few blissful moments, he slowed down: his fingers/his lips. Only so he to bring her all the way back to that full teasing wet edge. Frustration followed pleasure. Pleasure followed frustration. Rey’s hands cupped her tits, rolling and pulling desperate to get relief with her eyes closed tight concentrating on something just beyond. 

Rolling her hips against his face, “Right there, right there… Fuckfuckfuckkk ” 

Whining through clenched teeth it happens all at once the pleasure… the release. His lips keep moving on her over sensitized with his fingers framing her hips. Her mind is gloriously blank and lightheaded feeling her climax ripple through her body. Kylo starts to roll away, without though her hand reached for his hand.

“I’m not leaving, Rey” he leaned over and kisses her tummy. 

She let his hand go, pulling a pillow close to her chest. Little electric sensations from her clit pulled at her, as she buries her face in the white down. Her limbs drape over the pillow, as a sleepy smile lights-up her face.

Opening her eyes, as Kylo kisses the top of her head. He tucked in behind her wrapping his arms low around her body. Sighing into the pillow as his body settles against her back. Being in his arms was comforting. Rey forgot how good it feels to be held. In her mind they laid like that for days without talking, neither falling asleep. 

His cell phone alarm went off first followed by hers. They both gracefully let go of each other, each standing on opposite sides of the bed. 

She picked up the robe that ended up on the foot of the bed, “You can use the bathroom first. I want to unpack before bed.” 

With his polite neutral expression fully in place “Thank you” he picked up his bag and excused himself.

For some reason she went to the envelope on the front table and recounted it. Something about double checking the money made her feel more respectful and considerate for his labor and his time. 

When Kylo came out of the bathroom, she was on the bed with her back against the headboard. 

Waiting for a polite exit out the door, she was taken aback when he sat on the foot of the bed. “Did you enjoy everything? Is there anything you want to ask me?”

She leaned forward a bit with a hint of a smile, “Yes, and I can’t think of anything.”

“Did you want to schedule for another appointment? I have some days next week open.” taking out his phone. 

Taking her phone from the nightstand, “How about next Friday ?”

“Unfortunately, I can’t on that day. How about next Saturday?” 

“How about that following Friday?”

“I’m free that evening.” 

“Two weeks from now works. I’ll keep in touch.” 

“Sounds good, I hope to hear from you soon.” He sounded to her like he was leaving a job interview. 

“Thank you, for tonight,” she said as he stood and picked up his bag 

He just nodded his head with that polite empty smile, walking to the door, picking up the envelop without counting it, and closed the door behind him.

Shaking her head laughing, “Your welcome!” She rolled her sarcastically at the closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my Ted Talk on non-penial sex.  
> This was a beast to write but i loved it...  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based on the Novel Escorted.  
> The first part if the story will follow the same  
> beats but will take a very different turn about  
> the third chapter. This story will have a HEA  
> but it will be different then the original story.


End file.
